


God Knows I've Tried.

by reidbyers



Series: Honeymoon Series. [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: A month later and you had bagged a role in what could be Hollywood’s next big hit, Spencer was working hard back at the BAU and trying to keep the FBI’s name out of the newspapers. Eventually too much time had past and Spencer, being braver than he had ever been before with a woman decided it was time to clear the air.





	God Knows I've Tried.

If there was anything that could bring you out of the dumps after the fling you’d only just started with Spencer had ended, it was this. Your agent was an angel and managed to bag you an audition for a new film entitled “Summer Runaway.” It followed the plot of a femme fatale who was hired to assassinate a rich businessman, but on her arrival to his life they fell in love and ran away together. By the sounds of things a lot of people had their money on this movie being a big success and the fact that they had called you in for a callback was insane.

When you heard you’d got the part you were alone in your apartment, it was a week later and you were throwing away the Carnations Spencer had brought you all those days ago, it felt much longer than it had actually been but that might just have been you were spending a lot of your time at home with nothing to do. The hype about your playboy spread had died down and after no new news about you and Spencer the press had moved onto their next target. They were like sharks, as soon as they smelt blood they were eager to find the source.

Instead of waking up excited to see what the world had in store for you you woke up and felt even more exhausted than you had before you had fallen asleep, exhausted of waiting for something interested to happen. You’d lay in bed and staring out onto the balcony and watch as the sky shifted colour from when the sun first began to rise, hours would pass of the black twisted into a dark blue, then eventually the orange and pinks would come in and finally a perfect blue free from clouds.

With nothing to do but wait around until you knew if you’d gotten the role you spent more time than you’d like to admit lounging around, reading some of the older books on your bookshelves, sipping on a tequila sunrise. After a couple of drinks you’d find yourself craving to dance again, after the incident with Spencer you had dragged your record player back into your living room despite how nice it would have felt to dance outside, the sunlight swaddling your skin.

Eventually the phone call came in and you weren’t bored anymore, quite the opposite actually. After a week of relaxing and trying to find interesting ways to spend the day, you were whisked up into a whole new world filled with rehearsals and script read throughs, hours spent getting changed in and out of costumes while someone hand sewed the perfect form hugging gown and plenty of time getting to know your new co star. His name was Robert Anderson, an incredibly handsome older man who while being in the industry for much longer that you had was still remarkably kind and down to earth.

Once your life became hectic again you didn’t think about Spencer, not even for one second. You were surrounded by so many people who were so focused on you that it was difficult to think about anything else.

Spencer on the other hand had been doing a similar thing, it had been a full month now and all his attention on making sure the newly formed BAU was getting the good publicity it deserved rather than the hate it had been getting, clearly a lot of New York weren’t too involved in learning about how humans worked and instead were more interested it yelling and belittling the people trying to help them.

“It’s like they don’t want to admit people like Harvey Glatman don’t come from here.” Morgan sighed and tossed the newspaper down onto the table, an article about the unit had been written and nothing positive had come out of it, all talk about how it was a waste of money and how the FBI should be putting their money into useful things. Garcia stood behind him with a nervous look on her face, flattering out the material of her circle dress before gaining the courage to step forward.

“Please don’t hate me for saying this.” She spoke directly to Spencer. “I think we should be trying to keep out of the news. If we just buckle down and catch some baddies then they might like us more!” Spencer knew what she was going to say before she had even started, it was obvious to everyone that his scandalous few days with you weren’t helping with their image.

“Garcia’s right.” Hotch looked across the table at Spencer who was close to sinking down in his chair in the hopes he could disappear from everyone’s gaze. JJ beside him had a knowing smirk on her lips, her rolled curls bouncing as she tilted her head curiously. “Reid, I take it that you aren’t in contact with (Y/N) anymore?”

“I explained to her the situation, there won’t be any more incidents like last time.” Spencer replied, looking directly over to Hotch as he was the only one who had a serious look on his face, all of his coworkers were sporting smirks and biting their tongues to stop them from asking any questions. He hadn’t shared any of the details of what had happened between the two of you, it wasn’t anyone’s business but he also didn’t want to ruin the ideas that they had come up with in their heads; it almost made him feel cool for the first time in his life.

After their meeting was complete Emily invited JJ and Spencer to go out and grab some lunch before cracking down with some work, they both agreed and it wasn’t long that they were out of the building and walking down the busy streets of New York. It was filled with business men in their tailored suits and women in tight knit groups, trying not to get in anyone’s way.

Spencer found himself zoning out as Emily and JJ began chatting about things he wasn’t all that interested in, something about Emily’s new boyfriend who Spencer was certain was nice but wasn’t eager to meet him anytime soon. As they walked past a television store and Spencer looked through the window, not really paying all that much attention.

He stopped dead in his tracks, the women not noticing he wasn’t with them anymore for a good few steps before his much taller presence wasn’t felt. They glanced round and saw Spencer standing in front of the store, watching whatever was on the television screens. It wasn’t until they walked back to him and took a look themselves that they understood why he had stopped so suddenly.

“You’ve been making a lot of headlines recently.” A man’s voice from the camera said, you remembered to look directly into the camera and not at him before smiling, a bashful laugh following due to what he was hinting at. You couldn’t say you didn’t know he was going to talk about this because it had all been written out and planned beforehand, it was just different knowing that people were now watching and able to form their own opinions.

“It’s every woman’s dream, isn’t it?” Along with looking into the camera you remembered to make your voice softer, more feminine and breathy. It wasn’t a stretch from your natural voice but in an attempt to keep up with the persona you had the media had created for you, the voice was the cherry on top of the milkshake. The interviewer chuckled and shuffled his papers around in his hand.

“I still can’t believe you met her.” Emily sighed dreamily, her heart eyes at the screen were a strong competitor against Spencer’s. He had tried to keep you out of his mind and your number as far away from his phone as possible but seeing you now, recalling the sparkle in your eyes and the flushed apples of your cheeks; it brought back those feelings he felt the moment he met you.

If it wasn’t for his job then maybe things could have been different, he’d spent a little under twenty four hours with you and yet had become instantly hooked on your charm - not the type you were playing up for the TV but the real charm you held, a softness behind the flirtatious, sexy woman you had been painted out to be.

“You like her, don’t you?” JJ chimed in, Spencer was so focused on the television that he didn’t process what JJ had said until she tapped him on the shoulder gently, bring his attention back.

“No, no. I just, she's… It wouldn’t work out anyways.” Spencer sighed, taking one last glance at your smiling face on the screen before continuing to walk in the direction he had been previously heading. This time however the women noticed and were by his side in a few seconds. He felt bad for admitting it but his work was more important than any relationship could be, he’d only been there a couple of months but he couldn’t imagine doing anything else with his life. No matter what, he wasn’t willing to risk it for anyone.

“You don’t know that! True, she’s this insanely beautiful, sexy, witty starlette and you’re well…you” Emily teased, opening the door for Spencer and JJ when they arrived at the diner they frequented almost daily. “You know I’m joking, Spencer. But come on, you don’t know how things would turn out if you don’t try.”

“I did try.” Spencer clarified. “And look how that turned out.”

“You need to be sneaky about it, Spence trust me there’s nothing hotter than a guy who’s willing to put effort into being with you.” JJ rolled her eyes and scurried past Spencer to order her coffee, sneaking in a slice of cherry pie as well since she’d been away all night with Henry and deserved a treat. Spencer looked after her, her words playing over and over again in his head as he like second nature walked over to the counter and sat down.

While he eat his piece of apple pie he thought about what JJ had said while they continued on about Emily’s boyfriend. It seemed like a lot of effort to put in for someone whom he wasn’t sure even was thinking about him anymore but on the off chance that you were, what was there to lose? Well, a lot actually but if he followed JJ’s advice and was sneaky about it then maybe something good could come out of this.

After work Spencer went back to his apartment, taking off his coat and shoes before hanging his bag up and making his way straight over to the phone. He wasn’t nervous often, unsure was more commonly felt but today when he dialed your number up he felt that nervous feeling deep in his stomach. It had been a month and he wasn’t even sure you would remember his name, you probably already had a new boy who you were dancing with and sharing chocolate milkshakes.

“Hello?” The sound of your voice made Spencer’s breath get caught in his throat, even though he had heard it mere hours ago it was different, no crackle of static or voice being performed. It was all natural and perfect and Spencer didn’t know it was possibly to feel this nervous after hearing one word.

“Hello. It’s Spencer… Spencer Reid. We met at your friend’s movie-”

“I remember you Spencer.” You interrupted with a small chuckle but Spencer caught the way your voice broke slightly nearer the end and the sniffle that had followed, you sounded as if you were trying to choke back tears and the thought alone was enough to make Spencer almost march over to his shoes and get ready to deal with whatever made you sad.

“Have you been crying?”

You froze after hearing Spencer’s question, you held the phone away from your face as you furiously wiped away the tears that had rolled down your cheeks.Before he had called you had been sat on your bed, trying to calm yourself down after getting overwhelmed. The day had been so busy, more so than any other day and it was slowly sinking in that this was your life now. You liked to be busy but not to the point you didn’t have any moments to yourself and every minute or so someone was touching your hair or makeup.

“No… no I’m just tired, that’s all.” You tried to sound convincing, you were about to become an actress after all so it was your best bet at avoiding this whole conversation. Spencer however couldn’t be tricked and had already made up his mind.

“Are you sure?” He prompted, still not sitting down yet in case you at any moment needed something from him. There was a long pause, he didn’t have to ask if you were still there because he could hear your shaky breathing but no response until finally you spoke in a voice as gentle as a child’s.

“Can you come see me?”

Spencer unintentionally copied what you had just done and stayed quiet, while he wanted to comfort you after whatever had happened, bring you more dumb flowers with a meaning attached but he couldn’t risk getting his name and face plastered all over tabloids again.

“That might not be the best idea… I’m sure you also remember what happened last time, my team weren’t all that pleased.” When he spoke his voice was filled with pity, it didn’t bother you though because during his silence you were already coming up with a plan.

“What about somewhere else? A motel?” Before you had even heard his response you were standing up and prepared to go get ready, you couldn’t go away with the phone attached to the plug in the wall but were ready to drop the phone as soon as a plan was set up. You needed someone right now, someone to make you feel normal and Spencer did exactly that. All that work of trying to forget him and move on was all for nothing because just a few words from his mouth and you were wrapped around his finger again.

“Okay…but we’re doing this only as friends.” Spencer didn’t even sound sure in his own words, you took the bait though and agreed. You made a plan to meet and hour and a half from now at a motel a little outside of the city, it was small and cheap and not exactly what you were used to anymore but it would do. At this point you were willing to do anything to see Spencer.

Directly and hour and a half on the dot later Spencer arrived at the motel, signing the guest book and keeping an eye out for your alias and which room you’d be in. He paid for a room despite knowing he wouldn’t use it before making his way to yours, telling himself that he was hurrying because of the rain instead of trying to get to you as fast as possible.

You opened the door to reveal Spencer standing there, no flowers this time just himself and his body drenched in water. For what felt like forever but was only ten seconds you looked at each other, wondering who was going to make the first move. Like last time you ended up kissing Spencer first, this time though you pulled him towards you, not caring how cold he was. Spencer groaned against your lips before you backed him into the door, closing it in the process.

The rain came down heavily that night, acting as a muffler to the acts done between so called “friends.”


End file.
